A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by laurrren
Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change al
1. Blue Meets Brown

A/N: Alright so this orginally started off as a oneshot, I was gonna make it about Troy cheering up Gabriella in the end and they get together yadayadayada! But I got on a roll and I thought WHOA! New idea! So right on new story

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Gabriella smiled as she entered the local mall.

She looked around for a map to figure out where Troy was suppose to be.

Looking around on the map for the food court she then followed the directions it clearly stated.

After arriving she say Troy sitting at a table looking down into his sidekick, he looked like he was text messaging.

She heard her phone beep and pulled it out.

A message from Troy popped up:

"wher r u?

-Troy"

Gabriella smiled and headed to a table behind Troy's

Troy pulled out his phone, with Gabriella's text message reply:

"Turn around.

-Ella"

He turned his head to a smirking Gabriella.

Troy laughed and got up to head to her table.

"Your something else you know that?"

Gabriella just raised her eyebrows.

------♥------

Gabriella and Troy have been walking around the mall for which felt like hours

"Ella, seriously though I didn't seriously think it was called Twinkle Towne." Troy exclaimed

Gabriella laughed some more, "You dork! How could audition for a Musical not knowing it's name!"

Troy shrugged and let out a goofy smile.

As the laughing died down, they walked past a mall photo booth.

"Oh my god Troy! We have to go into the photo booth!" Gabriella said excitedly pointing to the booth.

"Wow I haven't been in one of those since Chad had short hair. Do we have to?" Troy said with a small laugh, remembering those days he was normal.

"He had short hair?" Gabriella asked with a questioned look then shook it off, "Anywho! C'mon lets go!" she said with a pleading look

"Alright..." He replied holding up his hands up in defeat.

Gabriella smiled with a satisfying look.

Troy shook his head, "You get everything you want don't you?"

She shrugged and thought to herself, "_Not everything_."

He put the money into the machine outside the booth and stepped inside, holding the curtain open for Gabriella.

Sitting down he left room infront of him for her to sit in front of him.

Gabriella sat down feeling awkward. "_I've never been this close to him._" she said to herself in her mind

A bold Troy put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

Gabriella beamed and let her shyness go putting both of her hands on his thighs.

"1...2...3" the booth's monotone voice said then a flash appeared into the dark window like screen.

"Stick out your tounge!" Gabriella ordered then stuck out her tounge out of the side of her mouth.

Troy laughed and stuck out his tounge and put a peace sign up.

"1...2...3" and another flash appeared.

"Now put up a peace sign and show yo grillz." Troy laughed and did a peace sign while grilling.

"I wanna pick a face." Gabriella said.

She was now on his lap, her arms were crossed and she was pouting.

"1...2...3" FLASH!

"Oops!" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"It's alright." Troy said with a smile.

Before they knew it they were lost in eachothers eyes.

Blue meets Brown. Brown meets Blue. Smiles contently on there faces.

Clearly they were in love but too obvilous to see it.

Troy broke there trance when he sense the picture was gonna take.

"Smile!" Troy exclaimed and smiled towards the dark screen.

Gabriella put on a huge smile and "1...2...3"

Troy quickly turned his head and took action by kissing her cheek, causing Gabriella's jaw to drop.

FLASH!

Turning a light pink Troy laugh nervously, rethinking what he had done.

Gabriella, however, felt her cheeks turn crimson red.

"Come on let's go see them." Troy said eventually breaking the silence.

"Oh right." Gabriella whispered, noting that she was still on his lap, she got up and exited.

Troy followed and rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at his feet as Gabriella reached for a developed pictures.

"Aw, Troy look! We each got a pair of them." She gave two of the four picture strips and smiled.

Troy looked down at them his eyes landing on the last one. An uncontrolable smile emerged upon his face.

Gabriella looked over at him and beamed before blushing.

------♥------

A Few Months Later...

Gabriella rubbed her red eyes as she laid her head down on her desk in Mrs. Darbus' homeroom.

"Bolton." Darbus called out roll call.

"Here" Gabriella heard the boy she hadn't talked to in atleast 3 months.

It was now May. Excited for summer and not to see that boy who betrayed her 3 months ahead of time everyday, Gabriella smiled when she thought about her summer plans. She was going away to a resort in Florida with her mother, tía Catalina tío Dante, and her cousins, Elena, (A/N: Thats actually my sisters name.) 16, Diego, 14, Cesario, 10, and Analee, 6.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't Mrs. Darbus' call her name.

"Gabriella Montez!" Darbus yelled loud enough to break her trance

"Hm? Oh here."

"Nice of you to join us." Darbus said before continuing to call attendance.

Gabriella rolled her eyes

Troy looked over at Gabriella who must've been day dreaming.

He sighed, he did miss her. Although she did wanted nothing to do with him.

Troy kept staring, until his best friend, Chad, hit his shoulder, "Stop staring. She doesn't even look hot today." Chad said following his stare.

"Shut up! I wasn't staring." Troy said, twisting himself ontop of his desk so he could turn to talk to Chad.

"Oh yes you were. Dude if you want her to even be your friend again your gonna have to take it drastic measures." Troy sighed.

"Too late now, we have three more days of school." Troy sadly said to his best friend.

RIINGG!!

Chad walked over to his girlfriend Taylor and put his arm around her shoulder while walking out of the classroom.

Troy just sat there as everyone left.

When almost everyone was gone he finally picked up his books and exited, "_Why did I screw everything up?_"

------♥------

**A/N: **

**Alright so next time you're gonna see: **

**-Troy dropping personal items that a charcter introduced in the chapter didn't want to see. **

**-Summer Vacation is gonna start and Gabriella is thrilled until she arrives.**

**- And Maybe some Troyella.**


	2. 20 Questions

**A/N: I just realized that I used question marks so much in this chapter, well atleast it felt like it. The Chapter was orginally gonna be called I won't miss you. But after rereading it saw so many question marks. Whoa dude it just started to rain. anyhow on with the chapter.**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Troy's POV.

Entering the lunch room, I spotted my latest girl, Elyse.

I can't seem to stay with one girl after Gabriella.

Wait! I didn't even date her though.

I noticed I growled then covered my mouth and went up to Zeke and secretly cut behind him.

Zeke and I were chatting when, there she is, Gabriella, she entered the lunch room.

Am I daydreaming or is her hair really blowing in the wind.

IS SHE COMING TOWARDS ME!?

No, she was asking someone in line for their history notes

End Of POV.

Elyse hurried over to Troy and stood behind him.

"Hey!" A small little kid shouted.

"Quiet nerd, before my boyfriend, here, scrambles you into a bunch of pieces." she said while grabbing Troy's arm.

"Oww." Troy mouthed to Zeke making him laugh.

Elyse and Troy have been "seeing" eachother for a few weeks now.

Although they hadn't made it offical Elyse seemed to believe it was.

The went fast before they knew it they were reaching the cashier.

"Troyiee-boo will you pay for me too?" Elyse said in a baby-voice.

Troy nodded and pulled out his wallet.

He pulled out a few bucks, but not only that, one of the strips from the photobooth with Gabriella a few months ago fell upon the ground.

Elyse noticed it and her jaw dropped.

Quickly she closed her mouth and stepped on the strip with her heel and slid it back into the tables.

Satisfiedly she gave Troy a kiss on the cheek then went to join Sharpay for lunch.

------♥------

Gabriella had been helping a jock and an indie preppy boy with the homework for Mr. Abramham's History Homework, due the next day.

Stephen, the preppy indie, was more concentrating on Gabriella, when he felt something hit his shoe.

Bending down he picked up what looked like a film strip, turning it around he saw what looked like, Gabriella and Troy Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella?"

"Stevo, no I won't go out with you this weekend." Gabriella said still not looking up from her paper.

Ian, the jock, let out a small laugh.

"No No No I wasn't gonna ask you out, is this you?" Stephen asked handing her the picture strip.

Gabriella looked over at the picture strip shocked, but she played it off cool, "Yeah why?"

"I just found it on the ground it has foot prints on the back."

"That little..." Gabriella whispered to herself, "Give me that." she grabbed it out of his hands.

"Boys, I'll be right back."

------♥------

Troy wasn't daydreaming this time Gabriella was coming towards him, but she looked furious.

"_She looks hot when she is mad_." Troy shook his thoughts out of his head.

"Whoa, Ella, long time no talk, What's up?" Troy said like it was a normal thing.

"Don't act all innocent. Can we talk in priviate, Thanks." Gabriella grabbed the collar of his shirt and headed towards the hallway.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Troy said pulling out of her grip.

"Whats wrong with you, Ella?" he said with a confused look.

Gabriella just held up the photo booth strip.

"That was...wait a second." Troy pulled out his wallet and check inside.

"Ohhh." he grabbed it out of her hands, "Thanks for giving me it back"

Gabriella held her hands out and looked up while groaning.

"Jerk." she whispered while pushing him out of her way to the lunch room.

"Wait a minute, Ella." Troy grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"Don't call me that." she clenced through her teeth. Breaking free of his grip she stood there tapping her foot

Troy sighed, "Fine, Gabriella. I said I'm sorry a thousand and one times. LET IT GO."

"Let it go!?" Gabriella was furious, "UGH!" she started walking away then turned back to him.

"You don't get it do you?" A frustrated Gabriella stated.

Troy shrugged, "If I remember correctly I wasn't dating you."

"Wrong answer." Gabriella whispered before heading back into the lunch room.

------♥------

Gabriella smiled as she walked to her car.

Everyone was mostly gone, but she left later than the rest.

Today was the last day of school.

And that afternoon she was heading out to the resort for two whole months.

Sighing she reached her car. Her smile dropped when the one person she wanted to get away from was standing there by her car.

"What took you so long?" Troy asked, leaning against her car.

Gabriella ignored him and put her bags into the backseat.

"Where you going this summer?" Troy tried again.

"Hello? Gabriella Can you hear me?"

"STOP WITH THE 20 QUESTIONS!" Gabriella shouted.

"It was only three." he pointed out

"Get away."

"No."

"MOVE! NOW!" Gabriella had lost her temper now.

"Geez." Troy said pulling himself off her car and leaning towards her.

"Hope I'll see you this summer." he whispered into her ear.

"You won't goodbye." Gabriella let out a frustrated groan and got into her car.

Leaning her head against the steering wheel and let a few tears drop.

------♥------

Gabriella returned home, and finished packing her things.

Forcing out a smile, Gabriella changed into Perry Dot navy shorts, a Smock Waist Babydoll top.

She added a red oval beaded necklace on and some white button earrings.

Grabbing her purse, carry-on, and suitcase she headed down the stairs, leaving her stuff at the door except her purse she put on navy skimmer shoes and walked outside.

Sitting on her two-seat porch swing she pulled out a magizine and started to read until she heard a loud squeal two houses down.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "_Stupid Elyse, she's such a bimbo. I can hear her squeal from a mile away._" she thought to herself.

Then she heard something she wished she didn't, "Oh Troyyie-Boo I'll miss you!" Elyse squeaked two houses away.

"I won't." Gabriella mumbled, "_I can not wait til 5:30 and I'm outta here._"

She sighed in relief when she heard Elyse's front door open and close.

Gabriella returned to reading her magizine, until she heard a voice that she dreads yet makes her melt.

"Well, well, well, I did hope to see you this summer but not this soon." Troy said as he walked up the steps of the porch

"Wanna get off my property, your trespassing." Gabriella comicly remarked not looking up.

"Nah. Plus I'm leaving on vacation soon so I must jet anyway, sorry I won't be around to fufill your needs."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Gabriella finally shouted as she slammed her magizine on her knees.

"You haven't talked to me in 3 months just cause I confronted you about you stomping on a picture of us, you have to keep on bugging me!" Gabriella shouted, "Well I'm not gonna take it anymore I'm leaving." Gabriella grabbed her magizine and bag and walked down the porch steps heading for the backyard.

Troy hopped over the porch fence, following her "Leaving? What? Why?"

Gabriella turned around and walked backwards, "Vacation. It's called two months away from you!"

She turned herself around and ran towards the backyard door, slamming it shut.

Troy sighed, "_Gotta Pack._" he thought before turning on his heel and heading to his house.

------♥------

**A/N:**

**Alright Next Time be sure for.**

**--Gabriella Arriving in Florida.**

**--Gabriella getting a gift from Troy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**


	3. Time After Time

**A/N: UGH! I'm so mad. I had the whole first part of this chapter written until, my father had to use the computer and exited it out. I was not happy. -.- Anyhow I got numerous reviews asking why Gabriella was upset with Troy. That will be noted. You will find out in this chapter and I did save it for a reason. Short but trust me it's worth it.**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

She exited the terminal with a smile on her face. "_Finally, I'm away from that, that ugh Bolton._"

Gabriella finally reached the baggage claim and sighed waiting for her bag.

"Exsuce Me." a stranger remarked trying to squeeze through Gabriella and the person next to her.

Stepping out of the stranger's way she didn't take much notice.

"Gabriella?"

She turned her head noticing a familar father of the boy she just happened to hate.

With her jaw dropped, Mrs. Bolton rushed over to Jack. "Jack did you- Oh my goodness, Gabriella!"

"Hi." Was all Gabriella could manage out.

"What on earth are you doing here, sweetie! I'm sure Troy will be thrilled." She gushed.

"Clara..." Jack said trying to catch her attention.

"Don't interupt, Jack. Where's Troy?"

"Uh..Uh...I'm uh on Vacation." Gabriella finally said, "But I gotta go, my mother is waiting"

With that, she grabbed her bag off the claim and nearly ran over to her mother.

------♥------

Troy headed over to his parents, "I got my bag."

"Oh there you are Troy, you just missed Gabriella." his mom said casually.

"What!? Gabriella is here?" Troy nearly shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You like this girl don't you, Troy?" His mother put on a serious tone while placing her hands on her hips.

Troy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Me?" His father narrowed his eyes, "Yeah." he said looking towards the ground.

"I knew it!" His mother shouted, as Troy turned red as a tomato.

------♥------

"Gabriella, Hurry Up!" Maria Montez called to her daughter who was in the bathroom.

"Coming!" Gabriella finished up her eyeliner and exited the bathroom.

"Wow! Hunny you look great." She gushed as Gabriella blushed.

She was wearing a teal dress with black ribbion at the waist and a jeweled center.

Pairing it with a chunky bangle, black pearl earrings, and black heart barrettes pulling her hair back and keeping the simple waves layering down on her shoulders.

It hugged all her curves. She slipped on her black wedges and grabbed her black clutch.

------♥------

Troy was sitting alone, near the bonfire waiting for the resorts director to make some cheesy speech.

As the director started his speech repeating numrous times "glad we chose them." Gabriella and her mother walked up behind the bonfire and stood listening to the speech.

The attire was semi-formal. So the men stood around in polos and khakis while the women wore nice summer dresses.

"Mom, when is tía Catalina and tío Dante coming?" She whispered to her mother.

"Shhh. Tomorrow."

Gabriella groaned loudly having everyone turn there attention to her, including Troy, who stared right at her. Having Gabriella stare right on back.

While everyone else continued to listen, they were in a trance.

Gabriella not having taking any note that her mother had walked away, she quickly broke there gaze and blushed turning around.

"_She looks, wow! Just, wow._"

------♥------

It was about 9:00, the waves were crashing against the shore and Troy was sitting on a rock near shore, when he got an idea.

Pulling out his cell phone he started dialing.

Gabriella who was being introduced to many people she didn't know anything about heard her phone beep signaling she had a call.

"Exsuce me a second." pulling out her phone she was shocked by the caller ID.

"Yes Troy?" Gabriella said in a rude manner.

"Come down to the shore. Unless you'd like to meet more 100 year old people." With that he hung up.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started heading back to her mother, until she saw her chatting up with a women in about her 80s. "_Great. Now I don't have a choice._"

Turning the other direction she saw Troy sitting by a rock in some khaki shorts and white polo.

"Well look who we have here." Troy said.

"If your gonna be teasing me, I'm heading back up. So save the sarcasism for the next girl you play." She remarked.

An awkward silence fell upon them until Gabriella started humming the Time After Time (don't own BUT love that song.) that was playing on the beach.

"Why do you hate me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella let out a giggle "Uh are you serious?"

Troy nodded, "I mean, we weren't going out or anything."

"What the...? Troy! You kissed me!"

"So!? I can kiss other people too." Troy remarked, jumping off the rock he was sitting on.

"But you knew I liked you!"

"No I didn't! I liked you! But you ignored me!"

"So you went and made out with the person I hate most? Makes perfect sense."

She turned to head back up but Troy grabbed her arm and turned her, smashing his lips right into hers.

------♥------

**A/N: How's that for a cliffy? Oh right and outfits will be posted.**

**Anyhow coming up next:**

**Gabriella's Reaction**

**And she still hasn't got that that gift.**

**Disclaimer: Are you serious?**


	4. Exchange

**A/N: Alright sorry the wait, anyhow the awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Zac Efron.**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Gabriella's POV.

Oh my god, What is he doing?

Oh my god, Oh my god...he is a good kisser, god GABRIELLA!

Get a hold of yourself, too late now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck until the kiss deepen, I pushed him back.

"Troy!" I shouted, "_What did I do that?_"

Troy looked down in embrassment, "_Aww._"

Gabriella! Stop yourself, he will hurt you again. He just needs a summer fling.

"Why did you do that?" I finally said in a lower toned voice.

When he sighed and started walking up the beach, I followed.

"I want an answer!" I remarked harshening my tone.

"I don't know, okay!?" Troy shouted before running up the beach.

End Of POV.

Troy, furious, heading towards his mother and father, "I'm gonna hit the showers." he informed them.

"Alright." Troy kissed his mothers cheek and ran towards the beach condo.

------♥------

Gabriella awoke the next morning with a pang of guilt in her chest.

Troy was truely sorry, but she just didn't want to forgive him.

Pulling herself out of bed she grabbed her red and white striped bathing suit and pulled it on.

Over top of her bathing suit she put on a short-sleeved white hoodie.

With her beach bag, a towel, over-sized sunglasses, and floppy straw hat, she headed out of her condo to hit the sandy beach, hoping to see Troy and apolgize.

Minutes later, Gabriella was setting down her towel and laying in the sun.

Appling sunscreen although there was no use for it.

------♥------

Jack Bolton was trying to find his son, he went down to the beach to hang in the waves, when he spotted Gabriella.

"Miss Montez." Jack said looking down at her.

"Coach Bolton! Hi!" She exclaimed obviously suprised.

"Hello Gabriella, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Well if you see him will you give him these." Jack said handing her an envelope.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, what is in this?" Gabriella asked now fully sitting up and shaking what he had just handed her.

"Oh tickets for the talent show and money for whatever expenses this trip hold." Gabriella nodded and put them in the bag.

Jack bent down on his knees, being eye level with Gabriella, "I'm sure he will invite you to the talent show."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," he sighed and looked down, "I'm sure my son won't be happy with me telling you this, but he likes you Gabriella."

Gabriella taken by semi suprise, semi fake suprised, "Wow, uh I didn't uh know."

Wanting to escape the awkwardness of the sitiuation, Gabriella got up, "I'm gonna hit the water."

Jack stood up and shook his head, "_These kids are hopeless._"

------♥------

Troy has surfed before, but these waves, well, sucked.

In California, it was perfect easy waves, but here, god.

"_Well it is a resort beach._" he thought to himself.

Sitting like a duck on his surf board, he gently moved his hands around him the water, as the small waves passed.

Gabriella had just entered the water, when she spotted a familar shade of brown hair.

Diving under water, getting her hair wet, which wasn't exactly what she wanted to happen, she swam out to Troy.

As she came up for air, she noticed she was directly in front of his board.

After regaining her breath she mumbled out a 'Hi'

Troy nodded then looked up at the sky.

"I have something for you." Gabriella said treading since her feet just didn't hit the ocean floor.

Troy raised his eyebrows questionly.

"Your father told me to give them to you. It's money and all that jazz." She said struggling to tread and talk at the same time.

"Here." Troy held out his hand and slide back farther on his board.

Grabbing his hand, he pulled her up on the board.

"Thanks. Anyhow, back on the shore, I have your stuff."

Troy nodded and looked away again.

Both awkwardly sitting there waiting for one another to say something.

Finally Troy broke the ice, "I have something for you too."

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked over at him confused.

"Mhm, lets head back in."

Gabriella slide off the board and swam along side Troy paddling on his board.

------♥------

"Here." Gabriella sat down on her towel and wiped her hands before pulling on what his father gave him.

Troy took them gratefully and walked away.

Gabriella confused, just looked around and scoffed, "_Same ol' Jerk._"

Five minutes later, Troy arrived next to her with a backpack and a towel, making Gabriella guiltly for calling him a jerk.

Troy himself pulled out an envelope, a small one, but none the less a envelope.

"I gotta go, though my family awaits. Bye Ella." Troy said pulling his bag over his shoulder, but not before kissing her cheek.

Smiling, she nodded and bid him goodbye.

Then she turned her attention to the envelope.

"_Hmm._" She opened it and inside something slipped into her lap after opening what seemed was a invitation, no wait, it was certificate

"_What?_"

"Congratulations, you have been invited to sing in the Aqua Beach Resort's Annual Talent Show." She read aloud.

Still fully confused, she picked up what slipped into her lap.

She smiled and laughed, remebering the memory.

He had cut out one of the four pictures in the photobooth pictures, this happened to be the first one.

------♥------

A/N: Sorry for the wait, alright I need your help now. One ALWAYS give me ideas.

Two, you have two choices to make.

The first:

- Do you want Gabriella to sing alone?

- Or you want Troy to sing alone?

- Or would you like them to sing together?

- Or they both sing alone?

The next choice:

If Gabriella sings alone, would you want her to sing:

- Heartbreaker by Pat Benetar

or

- Time After Time By Cyndi Lauper

If Troy sings:

- Better with you By Five Times August

or

- I Want You To Want Me By Cheap Trick

Together:

- Do You Want To Dance By 98 Degrees

or

- Sugar, Sugar By The Archies


	5. WHAT?

**A/N: DunDunDun! Anyhow I wasn't originally gonna do this chapter this way, but I will anyway. Dedication at the end**

**Long Chapter, god.  
**

**Disclaimer: In my poor little dreams, I own everything, but in reality, I own hm well, no wait, I OWN no, never mind I own nothing  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Troy's POV

What the hell is Chad doing?

Chad is on stage, clapping his hands and moving to the beat, WAIT IS HE SINGING.

Oh god, wait not only is he singing, he is singing...oh no.

"Galileo figaro-magnifico!" Chad sang. **(A/N: if you know what song that is from, and can name the artist and song I will for sure dedicate the next chapter to you)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I groaned turning off the alarm clock, "Thank god that was a dream."

End of POV

Troy sighed and rolled out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans off the floor.

He had made this place like home, his mother had already yelled at him to clean his room.

Troy stopped at his hamper and pulled out a red t-shirt and smelt it.

Shrugging he pulled the shirt over his head.

With that he grabbed his cell phone and wallet and threw them into his back pocket.

"Mom! I'm out." He called throughout the house as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

------♥------

Gabriella was reading a magazine and sitting on the recliner as her cousins Diego and Cesario played videos games, bored out of her mind.

It was raining and there was nothing to do. Elena had taken Analee to her camp and still hadn't returned.

That's when she heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it." she shouted, although she knew no one was planning to get it anyway.

Pulling open her door she literally screamed and slammed the door.

"_I'm dreaming._" She thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard a knock again, calming herself she opened the door and screamed again and hugged her friends before her.

"Tay! Chad! What are you doing here?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Brie! Well, Chad take it away." Taylor said looking over at Chad.

Chad shot her a look, "Well, uh..." he put his hand on Gabriella's arm. "Troy is here."

Gabriella laughed, "I know." she rolled her eyes. "Come inside."

They both followed her. Gabriella headed straight into the kitchen, "So that was your concern?"

"Well we both knew you were in the same town, and uh resort and tried to get here sooner, we just thought..."

"Wrong." Gabriella said finishing Taylor's sentence.

"Troy and I are having our differences but he gave me this." She pulled out the picture and certificate Troy had given her the previous day.

"What's this?" Chad asked looking up at Gabriella who shrugged and pulled herself on top of the kitchen counter.

"Well, then lets just ask Troy Bolton himself." Taylor remarked with a smirk.

She pulled out her cell phone and walked into the other room.

"No! Tay wait!" Gabriella shouted, jumping off the counter.

"Troy! It's Taylor!"

"Mhm we are."

"Big mouth"

"Anyhow down to business"

"Well, that certificate you gave Brie, duh. What's it mean?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh cool!"

"I won't tell her"

"Promise."

"I'll let him know, hold on." Taylor grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down what was told mumbling 'Uh-huhs'

"Okay, bye!"

"TELL ME!" Gabriella basically yelled.

"Hey Gabby...who are they?" Her cousin Elena entered the room, setting down her keys and bag.

"My friends, anyhow, TELL ME TAYLOR!"

"I can't, oh and Chad, Troy wants you to head to his place. Here." She handed him his address.

"Hi I'm Taylor." She said turning to Elena and holding out her hand.

"Elena." My cousin and smiled and shook her hand, "Her cousin."

"Bestfriend." Taylor said as Elena nodded.

"That was Chad, Taylor's boyfriend." Gabriella butted in saying pointing towards the door way.

"Also, Troy's bestfriend, Gabriella's not-so-secret-old-crush-turned-enemy." Taylor giggled.

"You mean? That kid I saw you on the beach with yesterday?" Elena said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water.

"What!?" Taylor shouted.

"When I got the certificate." Gabriella shrugged and smiled remembering.

"Oh and Troy and I also kissed, Taylor." She said with a giggle as she hopped on the counter top again after grabbing a green apple

"WHAT!?" Elena and Taylor both shouted this time.

"BE QUIET! Diego shouted from the other room.

Gabriella just nodded and took a bite of her apple.

Elena and Taylor exchanged looks.

"DETAILS!" They both squealed.

------♥------

Chad knocked on Troy's door, hoping not be lost, after all he had already been to two houses previously.

"Yo dude!" Chad shouted as the door opened.

"Whats up." Troy said as he held out his hand as Chad grabbed it they gave a "man-hug"

He opened the door wider and jogged up the stairs to his room.

"Why did you need me over here?" A curious Chad asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Well..." Troy flopped on his bed as Chad sat on the desk chair.

"Spill dude."

"I kissed Gabriella." Troy said as fast as he could.

"What!?" Chad shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"I mean...when?" he said calming back down into the desk chair.

Troy told him all about the previous days then his plan which he also spilled to Taylor.

------♥------

Gabriella reached the beach wearing white camisole with a plaid vest over it with denim cutoff shorts and she paired it with chuck taylor black low-top converse tennis shoes.

Troy was standing there with Taylor who smiled and gave her a thumbs up and walked to the audience.

"What am I doing here?" She asked once he got in earshot.

"You'll see, let's go enjoy the show first of all." Troy grabbed her hand and led to where Taylor was sitting.

"Now, I would like to welcome to the stage, C-H-H-A-A-D Danf-f-f-f-forth!" The MC shouted and Chad jumped from behind the curtain and began clap his hands and stomping to the beat

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place_

Gabriella laughed and stood up and followed his motion

_We will, we will, rock you!_

Everyone got into and sang the 2nd part with him.

_We will, we will, rock you!_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo face  
You big disgrac'  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

This time Gabriella actually noticed what he was wearing.

He was wearing a superman costume with fake muscles she let out a laugh and continued the chant.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you _

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face you big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place_

Everyone at that point was laughing and singing along.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

Chad bowed and saluted before exiting.

------♥------

During the middle of the next act, Gabriella was asked by the MC to follow him backstage.

"What's up?" she asked when she was behind the stage.

"You're on next. Get ready." He said before returning to the stage.

"What!? Oh god." she put her hands on her head and grabbed his arm.

"What am I singing?"

"It'll be on the prompter." He said shaking Gabriella off.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and texted Taylor.

"GET BACK HERE!" she typed rapidly.

A few seconds later, Taylor came rushing in.

"What am I singing I know you know!"

"I can't tell you, Troy told me I couldn't. But you look great!" Taylor said quickly changing the subject.

Gabriella groaned and then she heard the MC announcing her name. She panicked but Taylor pushed on stage with the nearest mic.

Taylor ran back to her seat and the music began, the recognized it as the song she humming just before Troy and her kissed the other night.

The prompter began the words and Gabriella nervously started singing.

_ Lying in my bed, I hear the clock ticks, and think of you _

The lyrics quickly reminded her of Troy._  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_ Flash back, warm night, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories...  
Time after _

Gabriella glanced at Troy who smiled and nodded.

_ Sometime you pictured me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said _

She started to hesitate until Troy mouthed the words back to her.

_ You said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds..._

Gabriella smiled and started to get into it.

_ If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
Time after time _

_ I turn, my picture fades, and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay  
Secrets, stolen, from deep inside,  
The drum beats out of time... _

Gabriella smiled and let out a laugh at how much it was relating to her life at the moment.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting,  
Time after time_

_Time after time..._

Gabriella finished the song off strong and looked in Troy's direction, but he wasn't there.

The MC thanked her and praised her until her almost pushed her off the stage.

Gabriella took her seat and waited for the next act.

The MC didn't even announce the next act, when she heard a familiar voice begin to speak,

"And this next song is called, I want you...to want me." Troy mumbled out imitating Cheap Trick's lead singer.

Troy appeared with a guitar in his hands as he acoustically began to sing,

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me._

Gabriella who's eyes had been glued to Troy singing finally caught on.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me. _

"_He is singing to me! duh!_" She thought to herself.

_Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me._

"_Well I sure want you too Troy Bolton, but you don't get to know that._" Gabriella started to day dream while still staring at his ocean blue eyes.  
_  
Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

With a smile on Gabriella's and Troy's faces he ended the song.

------♥------

"Now we have a special surprise, if Troy Bolton would stay on the stage." The MC said to Troy.

"After numerous requests, well two certain people NAGGING ME, we would like Gabriella Montez to join Troy Bolton on the stage for a DUET!" The MC shouted to everyone as they cheered and someone in the back scowled.

Gabriella unsurely moved to the stage and stood near the mic.

"Reminds you of anything, Gabriella?" Troy whispered in her ear.

"Did you...?" Gabriella gestured to this as Troy shook his head 'no'.

The music began and Troy began to sing

**Troy**_Gabriella__**Both**  
_

** Baby, I gotta ask you**

Troy started out strong hoping Gabriella would be loose.**  
**

**_ Do you wanna dance_**

_** Because I'm in the mood**  
_

_I've been watching_

_From across the room_

Gabriella felt amazing singing with Troy, like she always did.

**The way you're moving**

_**I could get into you**_

** Tonight is the night I wanna dance with you**

There eyes connected

**My heart is beating faster than I want it to**

And there hearts did start the beat faster

'_Cause the music is right and the groove starts to move_

_Can I find a way to get down with you_****

**_Put your hand in mine, _yeah**

**Let me look into your eyes**

_Let's not waste any time_

**'Cause this feeling's so strong that I can't deny**

Getting into the music, Troy moved closer to Gabriell

**Baby, I gotta ask you**

**_Do you wanna dance_**

_**Because I'm in the mood**_

_I've been watching_

_From across the room_

**The way you're moving**

_**I could get into you**_

Being bold, she took his hand and smiled

_I look in your eyes and my world starts to shake_

_Intoxicating me with every move you make_

**Come and get down with your favorite tune**

_I feel the need to get with you soon_

**Ooh, you're looking so fine**

Troy belted out the notes, like there was no tomorrow

**_And I'm liking the way that you move_**

**Girl, you're making me high**

_**And there's nothing I wouldn't do to you**_

**Baby, I gotta ask you**

**_Do you wanna dance_**

_**Because I'm in the mood**_

_I've been watching_

_From across the room_

**The way you're moving**

_**I could get into you**_

The finished the song off strong without ever breaking there gaze or letting go of hands.

Everyone was cheering until they heard someone in the back shout.

"I could do better than that!" The stranger called.

Taylor turned, Chad let out a gasp.

"WHAT!?!" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

------♥------

**A/N: I'm evil.**

**Anyhow I dedicate it to jUztafAn because I wasn't intending on having both, but said what the hey when I had reviews saying one or the other and god it was hard to choose.**

**And I've come up with an idea.**

**In every chapter either in the writing itself or in my authors note I'll add a music trivia. A.K.A.**

**this chapters was, **

**"Galileo figaro-magnifico!"**

**My hints include: **

**It was recorded in 1975 **

**It's nickname has rap in it, but the song is a rock song.**

**And the song is about 5 minutes long.**

**Oh and Next Chapter Preview:**

**A stranger, will not make Gabriella happy.**

**Oh and some fluff, but **

**Gabriella and Troy will NOT be getting to together in the next chapter.**


	6. That Boy Is Fit!

**A/N: I love how I'm listening to Hairspray soundtrack on Youtube as I write this. Anyhow, Dedicated to everyone who got that right: mYkah jade, gogopoleen, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, magnifique**** and HSMandChelseaFCfan. And btw: golfprincess: I loved your review, girlfight, I'll keep that mind, maybe even in this chapter. wink wink.**

**And I bolded the Music Triva. **

**Disclaimer: In my poor little dreams, I own everything, but in reality, I own hm well, no wait, I OWN no, never mind I own nothing  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

"Sharpay?" Troy shouted as he jumped off the stage, helping Gabriella down.

"Yes, the one and only." She said admiring her nails by blowing on them then tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Wha-" Troy started, Sharpay held her hand up, "I'm here on vacation, at my beach house, not in some ugly resort condos"

"Then you're not allowed here." Gabriella said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Members only."

"Take that up with my lawyer, Montez." Sharpay said with a scowl before she turned toward the exit.

"Oh, and Troy, a certain surprise from moi is going to be here in 2 days" Sharpay winked and walked up the beach to her little pink car.

"Huh?" Was all they got out of Troy.

Everyone shrugged and Elena, Diego, Cesario, and Analee came up to Gabriella. They all gave her a hug, "Oh my goodness! Gabriella! You're amazing." Elena gushed.

Troy just stared at them with a confused look on his face.

"Troy, these are my cousins, Elena, Diego, Cesario, and Analee." Gabriella turned to Troy, "Guys, meet Troy." She said gesturing to him.

Diego nodded and Elena smiled. "Well, since you're all tied up." She said with a smirk, "I'm gonna take the little ones home."

"We're not little!" Cesario and Analee said at the same time..

Elena rolled her eyes and smirked at Gabriella and Troy, "Have fun." She turned to the exit ushering them out before turning back to Gabriella and Troy again, "But not too much fun." she winked and walked out as Gabriella giggled.

"She's crazy." she said turning to Troy who just stood there and smiled.

After a few minutes of silence, Troy finally spoke up, "Well, uh going to the beach tomorrow?"

Troy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Gabriella nodded, "But I'm gonna be watching Cesario and Analee."

"Ohh, well want some help?" He mentioned with a curious tone.

"Yeah, that'd be great, you know where my condo is right?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy shook his head no.

"Here, uh walk me home. I'll show you."

Gabriella and Troy walked silently through the streets from the beach.

It was about 10 o'clock and there was bonfires at the beach going on so the only sound were people chatting and waves crashing.

"Well...singing was fun." Gabriella mentioned.

"Yes, it was. You weren't mad that I didn't tell you were you?" He asked looking at her questionably.

"NO! Are you kidding me!? That was so much fun." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy chuckled, "Good. I hoped it would be."

"Well, this is it." Gabriella mumbled as they reached her condo.

"Yeah, I hope you had a good time." He smiled.

"I really did, thanks Troy." Gabriella leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Be here tomorrow at noon alright?"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella walked up to her door and turned to wave.

He waved back and watched her enter her home.

Turning around he jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

After his little "happy dance" he calmed himself. "Whew, I'm good."

------♥------

Troy reached Gabriella's at noon, on the dot.

Nervously he knocked on the door.

As the door opened Troy was adjusting his shirt. Gabriella coughed to get his attention.

When he finally looked up, lets just say, his jaw dropped.

There stood Gabriella in only a tiny two piece.

"Bolton, stop drooling." Gabriella chuckled.

"Ana, Cesar! Let's go!" Gabriella called out, as she held the door open with her foot.

The was about to bend over when she got a thought and turned back to Troy, "No checking out my, how you say, 'booty' as I grab my stuff." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Me?" Troy laughed nevously, "Never."

"Mhm." Gabriella bent down and grabbed her beach bag, then turned her head where Troy had his eyes, exactly where she predicted, "BOLTON!" Gabriella got up while crossing her arms and turned to him.

At that moment, Analee and Cesario came down the stairs, pushing each other.

"Ana, Cesar, stop." Gabriella shouted at them and they instantly stopped.

"You got lucky, Bolton." She winked and ushered the kids out the door.

"When the hell did she...nevermind." He mumbled to himself.

They reached the beach and Analee was about to start running before Gabriella grabbed her one-piece bathing suit and pulled her back to her towel.

"Not so fast, ever heard of sun screen boo?" Gabriella laughed and squirted the sunscreen into her hand.

"But ga-ga-ga-b-b-b-y!" Analee whined.

"No buts Mama's orders. Troy!" Gabriella beckoned him over.

"Hm?" Troy had already started throwing the football with Cesario.

"You two, sun screen?" She asked as she continued to rub sunscreen on Ana's back.

They both groaned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up.

"C'mon Ana." She grabbed her hand and headed towards the water, "These little bums can't come til they have put on sunscreen."

"Fine!" The boys applied there sunscreen while the girls headed into the water.

"Ana! Don't splash me! I really don't wanna get my hair wet today." Gabriella complained.

Little did she know, that Troy and Cesario had just entered the water and heard her.

The boys exchanged glances and Troy smiled evilly.

"On the count of three I'll throw her."

Troy made 1 and moved closer to her and put a finger to his lips to silence Ana.

Then he made a 2 and following was a 3.

Troy picked up Gabriella and tossed her into the ocean.

When Gabriella came back up to the surface, she spit out the water, which she almost swallowed, to a fit of giggles from all three of them.

"BOLTON!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Hey Bolton, might wanna bolt." Cesario mumbled in between giggles.

"Why?" Troy said not noticing Gabriella creeping up behind him.

Gabriella tapped his shoulder, as he turned Gabriella pushed him into the water and smiled successfully.

"That's why."

Cesario and Analee went and swan around the shallow end as Troy retained to the surface.

"I guess I deserved that." He said with a laugh.

"You think?" Gabriella turned away from him and watched her cousins.

"Aw. But I only did it out of affection?" Troy questioned as he put his hands firmly on her waist.

Gabriella blushed then pushed his hands away and walked towards the shore.

"Watch the kids." Gabriella called back.

------♥------

Gabriella was laying on her towel, soaking up the rays and singing along with her iPod.

An oldie boy band song came on.

"**You know the party's here, sing-a-long and have no fear 'N SYNC is here to make you people scream.**" Gabriella sang until she got a tap on her shoulder.

Pulling out her headphones she turned onto her back, "What's up?"

"Well besides the fact, that your voice sounds good to a boy band song, your cousins wanted to get out." Troy said causing Gabriella to blush, "_I wasn't singing that loud._"

"Oh where are they?"

"I gave them money for ice cream." Troy said sitting down next to her.

She sat up and grabbed her bag and took out money to pay him back, "Here. You didn't need to do that, take the money."

Troy shook his head, "No way. It was my pleasure."

Gabriella smiled and put her hand on Troys, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Troy kissed her hand them got up to toss the football with Cesario.

Gabriella blushed. As Troy was throwing the football to her little cousin she checked out his abs, when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Mmm. That boy is fit."

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped.

"You're dating Chad!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, who cares he still is fit. I might be dating the boy of my dreams, but are you dating yours?" Taylor raised her eyebrows.

------♥------

**A/N: Alright, name the Artist and Title of the song.**

**And if you don't know the artist, REREAD!**

**It's too obvious.**

**Anyhow, hints aren't really needed, but in the future if you'd prefer hints I'll give them.**

**In the next chapter:**

**- More surprises  
**

**- More Troyella! **

**- More teen drama by the bonfire at midnight. **


	7. Dunzo

**A/N: Alright, everyone who guessed got the nsync part right but the song: magnifique, .Charmzi., and xxIfWeWereAMoviexx.**

**And I just wanna say, if you EVER have any ideas or advice or whatever leave it in a review OR PM me. **

**Music Triva Bold.**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Troy pulled himself out of bed and rolled his eyes at Chad who was laying on the pull out couch his head at the opposite end from where he started the night before.

He grabbed his side-kick and headed down the stairs. Flipping it up, he started texting away.

Gabriella, a few streets away was sitting in her rooms window seat looking out to at the ocean, when she heard her phone beep.

Leaning over she grabbed it and opened it up showing a new text message from that one and only boy.

"you. me. bonfire. tom.?

and a bit of bumpin' n grindin' is required."

Smirking, Gabriella started to text back.

Troy yawned, he was bored watching morning TV, waiting for Gabriella to text back, when heard it beep next to him.

"you. me. bonfire. tom. 8.

and I had more in mind than that.

;D"

Troy's jaw dropped and raced up the stairs, shaking Chad awake.

"DUDE! WAKE UP!"

**"TWICE ON THE PIPE!" **Chad shouted then rolled his eyes at Troy

"Go. away. I was dealing with evil monkeys." Chad remarked rolling on his side.

"Look at this." Troy shoved it in his face.

A sleepy Chad rolled up and read the text message then immediately shot up.

"Is that the same Brie we've known for a year?"

Troy just shrugged and texted her back.

------♥------

Later that night, Troy was sitting in his room, there was no bonfires tonight and everyone was busy.

Chad was out with Taylor, and Gabriella had a family thing. Sharpay...he shuddered, last person he'd hang out with.

As he through a hacky sack basketball into the plastic hoop on his door, SWISH! he heard his cell phone go off.

"Hello."

"Troy. Beach. Now." Sharpay's peppy voice said attempting at a deep voice.

"Why?" Troy asked but he heard the dial tone.

He sighed and ran down to the beach seeing Sharpay waiting.

"What's up?"

"Remember my surprise?" Sharpay giggled.

He looked around in a strange manner and nodded.

"Well, here she is! Come here! Now! he is here!" She shouted to someone than ran away.

"What the...?" He began then was tackled into a hug.

"TROYIEE BOO!" Elyse exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

------♥------

"But how did you get here?" Troy asked as he sat down on a bench.

Elyse giggled, "Sharpay OF COURSE!" She had just finished explaining to Troy why she was there.

However, it was a big lie. She was there because Sharpay had told Elyse that Gabriella was going after Troy.

Troy sighed and propped one elbow up on the back of the bench.

"Troyyie stressed?" Elyse whispered in a baby voice as she straddled him.

Troy looked around, anywhere but Elyse until Elyse pulled him into a liplock.

Silently behind a bush, however someone gasped silently.

------♥------

The Next Night.

Gabriella had invited Taylor over and they had just completed there looks for the night.

Gabriella was looking simple but sexy so Troy would get the WRONG idea. She wore jean shorts, a light yellow tunic tube top, a brown canvas vest with simple flip flops and a big white ring on her finger.

Taylor was just finishing the curls in the back of Gabriella's head when she turned Gabriella to the mirror, "Wow, you look hot." she exclaimed. "That's the point."

She smirked at Taylor who was wearing a kelly green bubble sleeved dress with black leggings under and a robot necklace.

Taylor rolled her eyes and ran the flat iron through her hair one more time.

------♫------

Taylor had just left, she was meeting Chad at the beach while Troy picked me up, I didn't want her to leave, I needed her! If I blew my tease cover it would be over honestly not only is it fun to trick Troy but after what I saw last night, he deserves it. I'm sure he just wanted to get in my pants, which is the point of me playing with his head.

I felt myself smirk evilly.

The door bell rang, alright acting in the musical has to pay off, ready and go.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"Hi Troyyie." I held back a laugh.

"Uh hi?"

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You look nice." Troy complimented and offered his hand.

I gladly accepted it, "Well you should see what I have under it." I winked and almost slipped out a laugh as I began to head towards the bonfire.

------**¤**------

What the hell is up with her?

I like I like I do, but I liked her sweet and innocent too.

Uh oh did I do this to her?

Great, I'm an idiot and Elyse is still all over me I know she won't be there tonight and thank god.

------♥------

As they reached the destination Taylor rushed to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Oh my god, dance with me! No one is dancing they are being a bore!" She exclaimed.

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled seductively at Troy and waved as Taylor pulled her besides the bose iHome that someone had set up.

Taylor searched throughout the songs and giggled.

Whine Up began to play and she started to dance.

"Perfect." she whispered she Taylor and danced with her.

Taylor winked.

Gabriella keep going down low then coming back up running her hands down her sides.

Taylor laughed and put her hands above her head and kept taking little steps.

Troy and Chad exchanged glances then went up behind them.

That soon led to grinding.

Troy had his hands on her waist while Gabriella kept one arm around his neck.

By that time everyone had joined in and danced to whatever came on.

Taylor and Chad got tired from dancing and sat down on the logs near the fire and stared at Gabriella and Troy.

"Chad why is Elyse here?" Taylor questioned him.

"What?"

"Well last night Gabriella stopped by Troy's and his mother said he was at the beach and she found Troy, but Elyse was there too, and basically they looked like they were about to head for bed."

"Are you kidding me? And this fool didn't tell me. What the hell?" Chad stood up and go talk to Troy but Taylor stopped him.

"No! He doesn't know that Gabriella saw! And plus talk to him later, look at them." Taylor said with a smile sitting him down next to her.

Chad gazed out and Troy and Gabriella were now sitting next to where everyone was dancing in the middle of a full out liplock.

"I guess your right."

"I always am." She said proudly and gave him a kiss.

------♥------ 

"But Sharpay how do you know they are here!?" Elyse exclaimed as she got out of Sharpay's car.

"Well one, this is only bonfire, two there Chad and Taylor." Sharpay pointed and searched the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay exclaimed in a fake manner she pointed to where Troy and Gabriella were.

"That little...hm what's that word...?" Elyse looked over at Sharpay and cocked her head to the side.

"Uh slut?" Sharpay said in a duh-tone before flipping her hair and walking to her car.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do?"

"Fight for him. I'll be in the car. call me if your going with Troy." Sharpay said turning on her heel and walking to the parking lot.

Elyse raced down the beach and tapped Troy on the shoulder roughly.

"Hey, easy...whoa." he said pulling away from Gabriella.

"Uh-oh." Taylor exclaimed pointing to Elyse.

Gabriella let out a fake gasp.

"You little boyfriend stealing bitchy...damnit whats that word!?" Elyse shouted making everyone turn there attention to the couple.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hunny if he wanted to kiss you wouldn't he be with you right now?" She laughed and turned her attention back to turn when she felt Elyse pulling on her hair til she now fully laying down on the sand.

Gabriella gasped and jumped up.

"Oh no you didn't." Gabriella slapped her across the face then Elyse started the slap back.

Taylor laughed and put his hand in front of Chad, "Just enjoy the show."

"Whoa, Ladies, No need for violence." Troy remarked getting in between them both.

"But you're mine!" Elyse exclaimed.

"That's one thing you got right." Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say Gabriella?" Troy said turning towards her.

Gabriella sighed, "Well you did seem to enjoy her company last night."

"Wait, but, that wasn't, she..." Troy rambled, "Shit." he mumbled under his breath.

"Troy I don't even know why I started talking to you again. Honestly first when you went and had sex with Sharpay when you KNEW I hated then, this? When you admit all this shit that your like. Well I'm done with your BS I'm sick of it. Last night was the final straw. I hope enjoyed this little game you had going for you, but it's over, done, DUNZO."

"Whoa whoa whoa not so fast!" Troy grabbed her arm.

"DO NOT PLAY SO INNOCENT. I saw you the other day. Yep hell no that family thing I saw you fucking flirting with a damn lifeguard I could've sworn I saw you give him a kiss." Troy exclaimed.

"I did have family thing, I was at a family thing. That was my cousin. One that's not staying with us. And I kissed his cheek." Gabriella shook her head, "That's not the point why does it matter if I did anyway, It's not like we were together or anything." She said mockingly.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out the photo booth pictures and held them in front of his face then ripped them up threw them into the sand.

"Now your offically out of my life." Gabriella grabbed her bag and slowly walked away from the bonfire as Taylor and Chad rushed after her.

Everyone was silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the waves crashing against the shore.

------♥------

**A/N: Drama, I know right?**

**Stupid Elyse.**

**Anyhow guess the song. It's kinda old but well known I think.**

**And I'm gonna post the clothes. I just love putting those outfits together.**

**Oh** **and ****.Charmzi.****: I just wanna say that song I was thinking of making a video for but like sorta for the story or what not but whoever can help me find the download for You Are The Music In Me video then I will make it.**

**Next time:**

**-- Troy fails at attempts to talk to Gabriella.**

**--** **Basically Gabriella falls apart, worse than what Troy did before**

**-- And Elyse offically leaves Troy alone.**


	8. Fireworks Fade

**A/N: Yay 70 reviews. I'm thinking of some new ideas so they are down at the bottom and tell me which you like because when this one is finished I've got a few ideas. Anyhow Music Triva Winners, The song was Knock Three Times By, Tony Orlando. ****xxIfWeWereAMoviexx**** got the Triva's Name and Artist, but kudos to ****icybabie**** and ****LizzieRokasGermain**** who got the name of the song.**

**wtf happened to my hearts on my other chapters?**

**Music Triva Bold.**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

After days of not leaving the house, changing her clothes, or even showering Taylor and Elyse were forced to take action.

They shook awake Gabriella who had slept all day, "GAB-BRIE-ELLA!" Taylor shouted getting louder after each syllable.

Gabriella mumbled a 'go away.' and turned away from them.

"Get up NOW!" Elyse shouted, "Or else I'm getting some water."

Gabriella being reminded from a horrendous experience immediately shot up from the bed.

Taylor and Elyse smiled proudly and crossed there arms.

"Put on your bathing suit." Taylor remarked before walking out of the room.

Gabriella sighed and got ready for the day.

------♫------

I haven't laughed this much in days.

Wow I love them for taking me out.

We've spent hours in the waves splashing and playing around.

I've forgot all about my Troy troubles.

Until now.

I reached the showers and there stood Troy washing sand and what-not out of his amazing beachy hair.

Feeling hurt, I turned and started for the condo, "Gabriella?"

_Damnit._ I turned and crossed my arms.

For effect I raised my eyebrows and watched Troy put his towel over his shoulder.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk." He asked me. _I really want to, but I can't give into him, I know he will just use me again and again and again._

I had to force myself to roll my eyes, "Now you wanna talk. Too Late." I pushed him out of my way and turned on the shower.

"Please." He pleaded, ignoring his comment I eyed him then continued to wash my long dark hair that had begun to curl.

I completed shampooing, conditioning and repeating and as I turned off the water I noticed Troy still standing there staring.

Sighing, I grabbed my supplies and towel.

"Did you not hear me?" I said before slipped on my shoes and walkinh onto the pavement.

I could hear Troy quickening a pace to keep up with my fast, short steps.

"Yes I did but I wanted to..."

"I don't wanna hear it." I intrupted as I looked to the left and right to cross the street.

Troy continued to follow me. _God will he ever give up._

As I crossed he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

I sighed, _this again..._

"I'll leave you alone, I just wanna know one last thing." He said holding one finger in front of my face

"And that is?"

He pulled me into an embrace and tenderly kissed me.

_Damn you fireworks._

As quick as he leaned in to kiss me he pulled out.

"What on earth does you kissing me in the middle of a deserted street have to do with anything?" Gabriella said as she put her hands on her hip growing impatient.

"Fireworks, whatever you want to call it do you feel it?" He whispered as he looked his feet.

_I really just want to shout out that it is obvious that I love him, but I've been hurt before and I don't want to be hurt again._

"All fireworks eventually fade into the dark." Gabriella whispered and turned on her heel, leaving him behind.

------♥------

After Gabriella left him he felt someone pat him on the shoulder sympathetically.

He turned to see the last person on earth he hoped to see.

"Elyse?"

"I know, your shocked to see me." She said quietly.

"Look Elyse...I uh," Troy began but Elyse shook her head.

"I get it. You don't have to say it. We weren't even dating and I'm sorry. I saw the way you looked at her."

Troy looked at his feet then back up at her, "Friends?"

She nodded and held out her hand for him to shake.

Troy laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Now go get your girl."

------♫------

As I opened the front door I heard someone singing what sounded like karaoke.

**"It's close to midnight! Something evil is lurking through the dark!!!"**

I walked into the living room and there stood Diego and Taylor singing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Nearly running up the stairs as I entered my room I flopped down on the bed and replayed the scene with Troy over and over again.

"And I'm feeling like it's now or never," I checked my cell phone, _Troy._

I picked it up,

(A/N: I'll do something I really don't like doing but whatever.)

**Troy** _Gabriella_

_"Hello?"_

**"You answered, good. Hi."**

_"What do you want?"_

**"Wanna hang out tomorrow...as friends?"**

_"I can't. sorry bye."_

I quickly hit the 'end' button._ Alright so I kinda lied. But it was sorta the truth too._

------♥------

Gabriella's cousin, Mario who was 19 hadn't seen Gabriella since she was 13 and acted like a subsitute big brother as she came down the beach in her bikini.

"Exsuce me, Gabby either put on something else or go change now." He exclaimed as she reached him.

"Pft." Gabriella rolled her eyes and set down her towel next to his.

"Come on, meet the fellow life guards. They are about your age." Mario put an arm around Gabriella and led her to the lifeguard hut.

"I love it here, I wished I lived here." Gabriella smiled and breathed in the salt water.

"Yeah well it's not all it's cracked up to be." Mario hopped up on the porch of the hut and pulled a few males out.

"Yo, guys, my cousin, Gabriella." She smiled and nodded her head as thoughts of Troy popped in her head.

"Gabriella this is, Dustin, Josh, Carter, and Kyler." They all mumbles heys and had a round of nods.

Gabriella scanned all four of them. As most of them had there eyes glued to body, as she looked over at Kyler there eyes locked and they had a short staring contest til Gabriella looked away from the voice in her head basically screaming, _Troy._

------♥------

**A/N: Alright I have three summaries here neither have been offically titled but either way tell me which sounds good. Two have to do with a boarding school. I don't know why but no one has boarding school stories out there and I wanna try writing one**

_**I Need To Get Away:** After coming home for mid-term break from East Academy Boarding, Gabriella reconnects with her first true love, Troy. Who she hasn't seen since she left 2 years ago. When she finally returns to school she finds out she isn't alone at EAB. Now she is caught not only between three men but she has school work, new roommates, and living with the boy she hasn't seen in years._

_**The Cats Will Play:** Try living with only people your own age with no adult supervison in your home. No limits on dating, no one to give you a curfew. Join the wildcats attempting to live on there own for the first time in there life when East High Boarding School Opens. Welcome to hell, Wildcats._

_**The Last Time (The Series): **After a summer of ignoring, mentally abusing and just being a plain jackass, the new school year at East High has begun and Gabriella is done. She is done with Troy's put downs. He changed over the summer to fit in, she won't have it. It's offically jocks vs. brains and no one is gonna is gonna give in without a fight._

**But next time on this story.**

**-- JEALOUS TROYYYY!**

**Until Next Time, Lauren.**


	9. Lovesick Boy

**A/N: Basically this chapter has been floating around in my head for days now, finally I'm getting a weight off my shoulders. It might be a tad short but it's worth it. Thriller By Micheal Jackson was the Music Triva answer, Good job to, **.**Charmzi., ****titandancer21, ****dixiegirl****, and ****xxIfWeWereAMoviexx**** for getting it right.**

**Oh my god who saw Hairspray!!? I did I LOVED IT!**

**Music Triva Bold.**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Gabriella smiled as Kyler made a comment about her beauty.

She looked down and blushed.

While a few feet away, jealous blue eyes raged with fury.

As Kyler grip around Gabriella tighten and the space between there lips was nearly gone, Gabriella felt herself tugged away from Kyler.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, Troy looked over at her then returned his gaze on Kyler's green eyes.

Kyler shifted his eyes to Gabriella's deep chocolate eyes, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't!" Gabriella released herself from Troy's grip.

Gabriella walked back to Kyler, "But I'd like someone to be." she whispered Kyler as Troy narrowed his eyes toward the couple.

Seeing Troy out of the corner of her eyes she leaned and kissed Kyler.

Troy cursed himself and walked away embrassed.

"Dude, why'd you let me go over there and make a fool of myself?" Troy mumbled to Chad.

"Hey, Hey Man! You didn't even give me time. Plus I'm eatting, do you honestly think I'm going to stop you while I'm trying to stuff something glazed and sugary in my mouth?" Chad shook his head no, "Never."

Troy rolled his eyes and gave him a quick farewell.

"How'd that go?" Taylor mumbled as she approached Chad.

"Well..." Chad began the story of what had happened as Taylor shook her head.

"Lovesick boy."

------♥------

Kyler set down a blanket and basket then sat on it patting a spot next to him for Gabriella.

She giggled and joined him.

"What have you prepared for us, sir."

"Hm well," Kyler pulled out two salads and water bottles.

"Fancy." Gabriella said playfully.

"Hey! Atleast I tried."

"I'm kidding, Thank you I love it." She leaned over and kissed him softly as Kyler quickly deepened the kiss.

Gabriella began to feel awkward kissing him.

She opened her eyes looked around at the surrounding as they continued to kiss.

_I shouldn't be here with him, I should be here with, WAIT! Gabriella! Stop thinking about him._

Gabriella thought before pulling back from there kiss.

Kyler looked confused, "Let's eat." Gabriella said ignoring his gaze.

Kyler still gazed at her as she began to eat her salad then shook it off and began to eat.

------♫------

It's been a week since Troy's jealous rage and Kyler and I have become closer.

_I've just got in from a date with him._

_God he is so nice, but I don't know if I can trust him yet._

_He is very physical._

I pulled out my earrings and sighed.

_Only one thing can help me at a time like this._

Shuffling through my drawers I finally found it.

Soaking in the scent, I pulled off my dress and through it on over myself.

It made it's way down to almost my knees and I put on some East High Wildcats sweat pants.

They went perfectly with it.

I made my way to my bed starting to remake it.

_A pet-peeve I have, even if I'm heading off to bed the bed must be made._

Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

I smiled, "Kyler, you just saw me what do you want?"

As suddenly as they arms came they left, "Kyler?"

I quickly turned, _Troy._

"You're still hanging out with that guy?" Troy asked looking at his feet.

"Why-y are you here?" I muttered out as I crossed my arms noticing that I still had Troy's pratice jersey on.

"Why do you have my practice jersey on?"

I turned, sighed and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and splashed myself with the water and sighed.

My hand reached over to turn the radio on.

**"We should get jersey's 'cause we make a good team."** Echoed throughout the bathroom.

_Ironic._

I finally turned, I was ready to face him again.

Literally.

I couldn't move there stood Troy with his hands perched on the counter behind me.

"Yes?" I knew exactly what he wanted but I couldn't bring myself to say anything

"You didn't answer my question." Troy whispered.

"You didn't answer mine." I said in a smart-alec tone of voice.

Troy sighed, "I'm here to say sorry, happy now?"

He removed his hands and walked back into my room heading for my bedroom door.

That's when I noticed something.

_Why does my mom, let Troy up in my room, yet not Kyler?_

I rushed after him, "Don't you wanna know my answer?"

"Not really." he muttered before opening the door.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "But I want you to know."

Troy gestured me to go on.

I walked over and sat on my bed.

"I remember when you gave me this jersey, at the end of basketball season, after you'd won the championship, again."

Troy nodded and sat next to me.

"Remember what you said to me?"

Troy nodded again while I sat there waiting for him to say what he said.

After a few seconds he finally said it, "'I want you to wear this whenever you think of me.'"

"Exactly." Troy and I exchanged glances.

"But Kyler...?" Troy questioned.

I shook my head no and smiled.

------♥------

**A/N: Yay. So next chapter might be the last. I don't know yet.**

**If you want me to make it bit longer and add more drama then tell me.**

**If you want it be a happily ever after for the rest of the story basically let me know.**

**I actually am going to delete my other two stories and put up a story ideas thing because I have a whole bunch of new summaries. So when this story is done I'll post it.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**--Lauren.**


	10. My Everything

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I've haven't been busy. I've had a slight writers block. My only problem was writing the middle. I had the WHOLE beginning and ending of the rest of the story ready but not the middle. I have about 2 chapters then an epilouge. Trivia: xl-lisa-lx, xxIfWeWereAMoviexx.**

**Lastly, I'm so ERMM! Last time I let my brother use my computer. He got a virus on it. -.-**

**So, if I don't update, you'll know why.**

**Oh and just to clear this up, Gabriella and Troy were NOT dating when he kissed Sharpay. The only reason she was upset is because he had kissed her the same night.  
**

**Music Triva Bold.**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

Troy held up a finger, motioning for her to wait.

Gabriella nodded and put her hand on his thigh.

He smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

Suddenly, as Troy was searching through his wallet,

Gabriella's door opened revealing an angry Kyler.

"What the hell?" Kyler shouted.

Gabriella moved her hand from Troy's thigh and put her hand on Kyler's chest.

Troy sighed and got up, "Gabriella, you lied didn't you?" Troy whispered.

She nodded sadly, "But I can explain!"

Kyler looked at her, "Well...?" he exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Look," Gabriella went between the two and set her hand on both of there chests moving them away from each other slightly as they continued a glaring war.

"No." Troy shook his head and waved his hand, breaking his gaze at Kyler.

"I think I understand this." he sighed once more and pulled what he had been searching for out of his wallet and set it on her night stand, "You want me one moment, then Mr. Macho, comes in," he started quietly, "No need to make up your mind, Gabriella." Troy whispered towards the end before lifting her hand and kissing it, "You've chosen."

With that said, he turned and walked out her bedroom.

"No, Troy! Let me explain!" Gabriella went started towards the door after him when she got pulled back.

"Kyler! Let me go!"

"Not happening. Why the hell where you touching that kid, and why does he think he can kiss my girl's hand?" He shouted.

"Stop shouting at me!"

"No! El, You don't deserve me, you're useless, prude and not to mention a lying little bitch." Kyler shouted once more, stepping towards her with each word, causing her to tumble back on her bed at his last words.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here."

"Good." Gabriella whispered to herself before finally realizing what had happened.

She scrambled onto her bed and hugged herself as tears fell freely.

------♥------

Gabriella cried into the arms, of her cousin and best friend the whole next day.

Until they went out to dinner.

When she was sure she had out-cried herself she stood and pulled on a pair of jeans and white long t-shirt with blue sleeves, saying 'Whale' and having a blue whale on the front. Gabriella slipped on her black flip flops and walked out her front door, alone.

She headed straight onto the beach, knowing most of the bonfires were no where near the shore, she passed the young adults, enjoying herself thinking she wouldn't be able to do that for a while.

Kicking off her flips flops she picked them up and rolled up her jeans, letting the freezing water hit her ankles, she thought about all that had happened this vacation so far.

------**♫**------

"_Two more weeks, and I can finally get out of here. Funny how just a few weeks ago, I couldn't wait to come here. Boy, was I wrong._"

Looking towards the beach I saw a small fire, with no one beside it.

I shrugged and saw nothing except the fire.

"_This fire kinda relates to me. I feel fireworks with Troy, yet I'm alone. No one to share those feelings with. I mean, he did feel them. I know he did, but I ruined that. And hopefully he'll forgive me eventually sadly, that won't happen til we return home most likely._"

I sat down by the fire and noticed a small radio. Turning the buttons she finally landed on an oldies station.

"Now, for all the troublesome lovers out there." The radio announcer said.

A beginning intro started and I smiled for once, "_Love this song._"

Beginning to sing, she stood and began to dance around.

"**We are strong! No can tell us were wrong.**"

Laughing I eventually got tired and stood there staring at the ocean.

I sighed when I thought about Troy.

"_Why did I let him go. I should have fought off_ _Kyler and ran after him. He actually cared, unlike Kyler, WHY DID I EVEN TRUST HIM!?"_ I sighed and felt tears come into my eyes. Thats when my knees gave out. I fell onto my knees and put my arms over my head and cried into my arms, leaking onto the sand

All of sudden I felt someone pulled me onto my knees and wrap there strong arms around me.

Not caring or taking notice in who it is I just cried onto there shoulder.

Once I drained all the tears, I held on tight noticing the light shaggy brown hair. I smiled, "_Troy._"

"Did you look on your night stand?" he whispered into my hair, which I had felt him kissing.

I pulled away from him and shook my head, no.

"Well, one piece of the puzzle before the other but," Troy pulled out his wallet again and handed something to me.

I looked down and read aloud, "My everything."

"Turn it over." Troy suggested.

As I did, I saw it was one of the pictures from the mall.

The one where I was pouting and Troy had been acting "gangster"

Laughing I smiled.

Troy nodded and stood up letting me go.

Instantly I wanted him back into my arms.

I stood too.

"The others I gave you say something too."

I didn't even hear him, as our eyes locked, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Don't leave me."  
------♥------

**A/N: heh.**

**aw cute. **

**very well then.**

**I had to add a bit of drama to get the story line across. **

**Which will make more sense at the end.**

**Oh and in my profile I'm adding a trailer I made up of The Geeks Get The Girls, lets just say, I was bored. **


	11. Regret

**A/N: Alright, new chapter. As I finish I'm watching HSM2 again, I LOVED it, its not my fault, Zac is, I gotta say this word its a one time thing, '_dreamy_'**

**Oh and even though I loved HSM2 I must say, Zac and Manpris are a NO, but he works it.  
**

** Triva: xxIfWeWereAMoviexx, kyos-girl101**

**I'm not doing music Trivia this chapter, I've got a better idea, details at end.  
**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------♥------

After Troy and Gabriella released each other from there embrace, they began to walk towards Gabriella's without a word.

When they had finally reached her condo Troy nodded and began to walk away when Gabriella reached for his arm, "What?" Troy said as he turned towards her.

She put her finger to her lips motioning him to keep quiet as she unlocked the door.

Kicking off her shoes and interlacing her fingers with Troys, she tiptoed up the stairs with Troy right behind her.

She cracked open her door and saw Elena sitting on the window seat reading a magizine.

"Finally!" Elena exclaimed with a sigh of relief, she stood, "Where have you been!?" she said in a whisper shout.

Gabriella opened up her door the rest of the way, revealing Troy.

Elena held up her finger and nodded her head, her mouth in the space of an 'O'

She waved to Troy then walked into Gabriella's bathroom, shaking her dark brown head of hair.

"One second." Gabriella rolled her eyes are her cousins behavior and followed her.

Troy shrugged and sat on her bed where he found his practice jersey laying.

He smiled to himself and laid back onto her green pillows.

------♥------

"What is he doing here?" Elena whispered as I entered the bathroom.

Gabriella shook her head and began to apply face wash.

"I mean where were you, what happened?" Elena babbled on as Gabriella continued to wash her face.

She sighed, "Gabriella!" Elena whispered loudly, "Answer me."

Sighing she wiped off her face and put her hands on the sink staring into the mirror, "I went to the beach, started to cry, Troy showed up and comforted me," she said in one breath.

"Then why is he here now?"

Gabriella gave her an are-you-stupid? look and walked out of the bathroom.

Elena smirked and walked out, grabbing her magazine she headed out of Gabriella's room while giving them both a simple 'goodnight'

Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella as she put her clothes into her hamper then climbed onto the window seat and opened the window.

She smiled as the air flew into her room, he smiled when he saw simple beauty in her happiness.

Turning, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her wildcat t-shirt.

"What are you staring at?" she said in a mock-annoyed tone.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly while turning a bright pink in his cheeks.

Gabriella laughed and walked to her drawer.

Pulling out sweatpants she threw them at Troy.

Alarmed, Troy shook his head and picked up the pants.

"I stole them." Gabriella replied to his confused look.

He laughed and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.

Gabriella carefully opened up the door of her bedroom and slid out.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, she entered the dark kitchen.

Grabbing a bowl she filled it with Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream and grabbed two spoons.

As she entered her room she saw Troy laying on the bed, in the sweatpants and shirt off, with his head against the headboard looking up at the ceiling.

Gabriella cleared her throat and waved.

Troy turned his head and smiled, "Aw you remembered?" he laughed when he thought about when they were just friends, having midnight snacks while sleeping over Gabriella's

"I get the first bite" Troy exclaimed quietly.

"No way." Gabriella said in disbelief, "Ladies first."

He sighed, "Please!" he nagging giving her a small pleading smile.

Gabriella scooped some ice cream out of the bowl and put it close to Troy's mouth.

When Troy opened his mouth she pulled it back with an evil grin.

Troy reached for it, but that only caused her to pull it back more.

Finally she put closer to his mouth, and just as he was about to take the bite in one swift movement Gabriella put the spoon into her mouth, "Mmmm." she moaned, "So good."

She smirked, "Scoot over."

"Yes, your majesty." Troy scooted to the left side of the bed and reached for the ice cream, finally taking a bite.

Gabriella got under the blankets, next to him and scooped up some ice cream and fed it to him as he did to same.

They laughed and she turned on the tv putting it on low, knowing it was late and not wanting to wake up her family.

Finishing the ice cream in silence, she put the spoons and bowl on her side table.

Troy hugged her closer while she buried her head into his chest.

It was like old time when they were 'just friends crushing on one another.'

------**♫**------

I looked up at Troy and he looked down with a face almost asking if I was alright.

I nodded then sighed.

"What is it?" he whispered into my ear

_God why does he know me so well._

I shrugged and turned on my side with Troy's arms still around my waist, _Should I tell him what Kyler said to me?_

_I might, I mean he might go do something to Kyler or he will comfort me. God such a confusing boy. Sadly I love him, wait do I love him? Sure I did as a friend but I never realized it was more than that kind of love. hmm..._

Soaking in Troy's scent, I smiled and scooted closer.

"Troy?" I whispered questioning if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" was all I got back.

"You know the other day when you were over and..." I began knowing he knew the rest.

He nodded against my head.

"Well, after you left, Kyler said some things to me." I chocked out.

It's like after I said that he suddenly woke up, "Like what?" he said while sitting up, so I sat up.

"Lay back down." _Demanding, whatever._

Troy slowly laid back down on his side I did as well and stared right at him.

"What did he say?" he whispered stroking her cheek, seeing hurt in her eyes.

"He said," I swallowed and began to speak softly, _I hadn't told anyone this, not even Elena or Taylor._

"'You don't deserve me, you're a useless, prude and a lying little bitch.'" I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them blinking back any tears that might come out, "I've felt more regret in my whole life."

------♥------

His anger eyes soften when he heard her last words, he pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Regret? Why?"

She looked at his blue eyes, "Because I let you go."

Tear began flowing out and Troy quickly wiped them away and pulled her close.

As Gabriella drifted to sleep she heard Troy whisper, "You never lost me." he kissed her head and fell asleep.

------♥------

Awaking from the sun, she found herself alone in the bed.

She yawned and looked at her cellphone, 10:04

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned and turned to her other side not seeing the boy instead a note.

_Ella,_

_Pool, Midnight_

_Love, Troy._

_PS: don't forget to check the photo booth pictures _

She smiled and got up from her bed, in search of the pictures.

Picking them off out of her bag she read the backs carefully.

The first he gave her the one where he had his arms around her shoulders, it said, _'One and only'  
_

Then the one he gave her before Kyler came was the one where they had their tounges out said, _'Best friend'_

She picked up the one from last night that said, _'My Everything' _

That's when Gabriella realized one was missing._  
_

------♥------

_Midnight  
_

Troy had his feet in the pool and was staring at the pool when he heard the gate open.

Gabriella smiled and waved, as he stood.

She pulled him into a tight hug.

They embraced for a minute and without a word said both stripped to their bathing suits.

He backed up then ran and shouted as he jumped into the pool.

"Shh!" Gabriella hushed him as he came up from under the water.

"GET IT!" He shouted again.

Gabriella dipped her foot in, checking the temperature.

Troy grabbed onto her foot, "Get it!" he said in a hushed shout.

She rolled her eyes and jumped in right next to him.

Laughing, she climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight." he order and she did so.

Quickly, Troy dove under the water with Gabriella on his back almost as if he was a dolphin.

They came up now being the deeper end and trending in the water before swimming back to the shallow end.

Reaching the shallow end, Gabriella picked up his hand and played with his wet fingers as Troy slipped his other hand onto her bare back.

Gabriella looked up and smiled as Troy leaned into her and gave her a light kiss.

------♥------

**A/N: Thanks for dealing with the wait.**

**Computer -.-**

**Anyhow: Let's talk about HSM2**

**What's your favorite song?**

**Whichever gets the most votes, I might use it in the next chapter.**

**Lauren :D**


	12. Not So Happy Return

**A/N: Alright what happens in the chapter was not orginally what I intended on having, I'm going to have a sequel to this all because of YOU GUYS! Ok, cheesy I got it, but it's true.**

**You'll see why.  
**

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------**¤**------

_It's finally here, the end of the vacation. Summer is almost over._

_Gabriella has been my official girlfriend for about, hm three weeks now._

_Everything had happened between us, just made us even stronger together._

_I wanna be with this girl forever. But forever may be shorter than I, I mean we, intended._

------♥------_  
_

Gabriella sighed, "_This is so boring._" she thought to herself.

Smiling politely to the old women and men she'd noticed all summer but haven't talked to since the first night of vacation.

Gabriella smiled on thinking back to it. She thought that Troy being here would ruin everything, when it turns out, he made it all the better.

Following her mother she looked down at her new lace ballet flats and frowned.

Right now, she just found out she had got a remarkable scholarship to a boarding school of high honors. But Gabriella is going to turn them down, to stay at East High with Troy.

Gabriella was being introduced to a woman named Sue when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand, looking down she saw a text message from Troy.

"Turn around."

He wrote.

Turning Gabriella saw him sitting at the rock he found on the first night of the vacation smiling.

"No!" she mouthed.

"Gabriella, hunny?" Sue questioned her.

"Yes?" Gabriella turned to the woman who was fairly shorter than Gabriella.

"I see a young man down there waiting for you." Sue smiled and pointed behind her.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled at the older woman as she reached to hug her.

"We all have summer loves." she whispered into Gabriella's ear as they hugged.

With one last squeeze, they released the embrace.

She turned on her heel and headed down the beach.

She stopped about 7 feet from the rock and with her index finger motioned Troy over with a smirk.

Troy simply shook his head no.

Gabriella gave him a questioning look and motioned him again.

But he replied with the head shake.

She held up her hands as if asking 'why?'

Troy mocked her gesture by motioning her with his index finger.

She giggled, "Lazy." Gabriella muttered as she walked forward and stood between his legs.

"Hi." he whispered leaning down to her.

"Hi boy." she said equally as quiet and leaned up on her tippy toes giving him a light peck on the lips.

Troy picked up her hands and played with her fingers before interlacing his with hers and kissing both her hands.

She stood there smiling like crazy before pulling him off the rock.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he stood.

Gabriella just raised an eyebrow and let go of Troy's hands.

"What?" he asked again hoping for an answer this time.

She replied by putting her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

"Kissing, hmm we could've done that sitting?" he mocked as Gabriella hit him.

"No, we are dancing."

"Ow, physical." he muttered before groaning, "I can't dance though."

"Right." Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him up the beach towards the small dance floor.

"Gab-brie-ella!" he whined at each syllable.

"Come on." She beamed at him and put his hands on her waist then placed her own around his neck.

"Just sway back and forth." she whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

With that, the music was the only thing heard.

Troy and Gabriella swayed together as one as a soft ballad played.

A few other couples joined, but they weren't noticed by them.

They were in their own little world.

Where they only had love for each other.

------♥------

It was now midnight.

Gabriella and Troy were standing in front of the ocean, Troy's arms around her from behind as Gabriella rested her arms atop his.

Troy sighed and looked at the ocean with the moon beaming above across the black water.

Gabriella averted her eyes and looked at him, smiling.

Troy caught her eye and kissed her temple.

"Picture perfect huh?" she whispered, with her eyes now staring up at the moon.

"You have no idea." her muttered into her ear behind leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

------♥------

Troy waited in the terminal as Gabriella exited she ran to him and hugged as if she hadn't seen him all summer.

He chuckled and picked her up, pecking her lips softly.

She slid down as their parents rolled their eyes.

Gabriella kissed him quickly before running off with her mother.

------♥------

Just a few days later.

After letting the rest of their friends know of them dating, where they all cat called and yelled out "Finallys!"

Troy and Gabriella were laying in Gabriella's bed, they had made love for the first time, proving their love for each other.

Here and there they would begin a make out session, but mostly just laying there entangled with each other thankful beautiful gift they had received, love.

"Gabriella?" Troy muttered into her hair.

"Yeah Troy?" she looked up at him with a questioning look at his tone of voice.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but, I um I-I love you." Troy stammered out the words.

Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately, "I love you too."

"And," he began,

"What is it Troy?"

"And I'mnotgoingtoeasthighthisyear." he quickly spit out.

"Slower." she demanded.

"I'm uh not going to East High this year."

This caused Gabriella to fully sit up in the bed, "What?" she shouted, near tears.

Troy nodded, "What are you going?"

"Uh, California." He sat up next to her and grabbed her hand.

She quickly pulled it away, "I knew you'd do this."

Pulling on a robe she walked out to the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Troy got up after her pulling on only his boxers and followed her out to the balcony.

"Knew I do what?"

"Sleep with me, then just leave me," she turned to look him in the eye, "just like that." Gabriella said with a snap of her fingers.

"No, no, I love you, I don't wanna leave, I don't, but I can't pass up this up, they want me to play basketball for them." He rubbed her arm and felt her flinch at his touch, "Gabriella, don't be upset, I'll be home for breaks."

Gabriella felt tears fall and shrugged his hand off her arm, "Don't touch me." she whispered.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Troy wiped her tears away and felt tears of his own well up in his eyes.

"Troy, when do you leave?" She finally said looking up at his tear filled eyes.

"Friday."

She sighed and walked to her bed, "Troy, please leave, I'll call you later."

Sitting down as Troy walked over to her and turned her.

"What?" she whispered as there was a small gap between them.

Gabriella felt his breath quicken as he closed the gap and quickly kissed her with all the love he had for her.

Her arms slid onto his back as he pulled her closer. Slowly, Gabriella parted her lips and Troy slipped his tongue in.

They sat there, with there tongues entangling before air supply ran out and Gabriella pulled away, "Go." she whispered breathlessly.

Troy embraced her one last time before putting on his clothes and leaving.

Gabriella sat onto her bed with her lyrics notebook.

And began the works of a song,

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away._

She rapidly wrote as tears began to fall onto the paper.

Throwing her notebook across the room she broke down crying into her arms.

------♥------

**A/N:** Last Official Chapter.

There will be an epilogue, I guess kind a prologue.

This chapter was cute at first.

The only reason this is ending this way is because **zanessafan19, XoXbAbYbXoX, HSMandChelseaFCfan, foreverlily, preppygirl26, lnburoker, StarGrl123,**and **Sharpette**

oh if I forgot your name just let me know.

All said it was there favorite song was Gotta Go My Own Way, so it sparked an idea for a sequel to it.


	13. EpiloguePrologue

**A/N: The Epilogue is first. Then prologue.**

**all I gotta say, if I said they were juniors before. They are juniors in this part, alright? good. **

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

**  
**

------♥------

Summary: Gabriella and Troy used to be best friends. One day at the mall they spend the day at a photobooth. Months later things have changed and Troy doesn't have enough time to make Gabriella, who wants nothing to do with him now, his. Will this summer change all that? Troyella.

Rated: T just to be safe.

------**♫**------

Epilogue -

_Can I even explain how happy I am?  
_

_Right at this moment, I'm standing by the baggage claim, waiting for Troy. _

Tapping my foot lightly, I sat on carousel, although we weren't allowed. 

_Troy, troy, troy, troy. _The name wouldn't leave my head.

That's when I saw him. Bouncing down the steps with a backpack on his shoulder.

I smiled and stood.

Troy's electrified blue eyes found my soft brown ones.

He almost immediately dropped his bookbag and ran towards me scooping me off the floor.

I hadn't seen him since the summer. As his parents had come to California for Thanksgiving.

And now it was Christmas and I finally got to see him.

We held onto each other for what seemed like forever before pulling away.

He put his finger under my chin and kissed me with so much passion that I hadn't seen before.

------♥------

After a minute of a little 'PDA' they pulled away.

"Troy." she whispered with her forehead against his.

"I love you." he blurted out.

Taken back, Gabriella composed herself, "I love you too."

They stood there wrapped up in each others eyes until the blinking light and sound of the baggage claim starting brought them back to life.

"So how's school?" Gabriella questioned on there way out to the car.

He grabbed her hand and gushed about school, "Baby, it's just amazing."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, _"Baby?" _she thought to herself before shaking her head.

He pulled her into a hug once they reached the car, "I missed you though."

She smiled into his chest before pulling away, "Let's get you home, kid, I'm sure your parents wanna see you."

------♥------

It's now New Years Eve.

Two years since they met at the lodge.

They were at a party with the gang and half of East High all anxious to see Troy again.

It was being held at the country club and Chad was playing with the turn tables as Taylor rolled her eyes and sat on the stage, "Would you stop?" she yelled over his nonsense music.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the two and went in search of Troy.

"Baby, don't worry about I'll break it to her tonight." Troy whispered into the phone.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and hid behind the wall.

"Mm, atta girl, you know that drives me crazy when you do that" he said with a naughty grin on his face.

Gabriella's jaw dropped, _"Maybe I'm overreacting." _she thought to herself.

She peeked in again.

Troy laughed into the phone, "I love you too, baby. Save some Cookie Dough ice cream for me"

"That's it!" she shouted and stormed into the room and slammed the door shut of the dressing room.

"What the hell?" Troy shouted, "I'll call you back." he whispered before slamming his phone shut.

"Who the hell was that on the phone?" Gabriella shouted.

"Uh, eh, a friend?" he shrugged then pointed to her, "Why are you eavesdropping!?" he shouted right back.

"Nun-uh don't turn this around on me." Gabriella said, still shouting, pushing his hand away, "Now answer me."

"Are you," She started shouting then gulped, fighting back tears, "Are you, are you cheating on me?" she whispered looking at her feet.

Troy stepped towards her and placed an hand on her arm, "Gabriella, I didn't want to break up over the phone."

"What the hell?" she shrugged his arm off and stepped back, "So the point of saying, 'I love you' and sleeping with me again, was so you could break it off with me and leave me again?" She held her hands up, "You're a pig, I hate you, I fucking hate you, Troy Bolton." she shouted as loud as she could as tears spilled out she ran out of the room.

Troy taken back from hearing her swear he sat down and put his hands on his head before grabbing his things and slipping out of the country club and straight home, quickly packing his things for leaving tomorrow and not having to see them til spring break, if at all.

------♥------

Gabriella ran out of onto the dance floor where we was heading to get to things to leave when she fell to her knees in the middle of the dance floor. Tears were spilling out. She had no strength to get up, she leaned over and cried into her arms.

Taylor and Chad looked over where they hear a big boom they saw Gabriella and ran as fast they could to her side.

Taylor grabbed her friend and hugged her, hushing her as Chad rubbed her back sending Taylor looks of asking, 'Whats wrong?' where as she shrugged.

------♥------

Prologue -

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Gabriella said into the phone as she packed up her things, "I'm just into you that way, plus you know I'm leaving for that scholarship."

"I know, but I like you a lot, Brie." Bobby whispered into the receiver.

"I'm sorry, I'm just," she sighed and sat onto her bed, "Still not over what happened."

It's been two almost three months since to Troy incident.

"I understand, I'll miss you, Brie, bye." Bobby said.

"I'll miss you too, bye Bobby." she nodded and hung up before finishing up packing up her closet.

She sighed and went to her lyrics notebook, where the progress of her song had been continued since Troy had admitted to cheating.

------♥------

Troy had been sitting in the on-campus library when he felt a pair of arms linger down his chest from the back.

"Hey there sexy, I missed you over Spring Break." a girl whispered into his ear.

Instead of smiling as he usually did he shrugged her off, "Kris, we gotta talk."

"No, you are not breaking up with me." Kristina exclaimed.

"I just, need a break." He nodded and kissed her cheek, "Just a break." he whispered once again in her ear.

------♥------

As she arrived in California with her mother who was staying a week til she got settled in the boarding school, she begged her mother to let her get her hair done.

Finally agreeing they rushed to the salon, where Gabriella got her hair dyed so dark it was considered black, but when up close it was really brown. She got a heavy bang going across her forehead where they parted her hair to the side.

After begging, and begging her mother finally let her buy some clip in extensions matching her dark hair, making her hair down to just above her abs.

Smiling with her new look she and her mother had gone to her dorm.

Where they set up her room in her single.

A week later, she had just said goodbye to her mother and hugged her one last time before catching a cab back to her boarding school, James Crawford Academy (A/N: random, made up) commonly known as JCA.

She exited the cab and turned to pay the driver. Turning she ran into a muscular body, "Oof!" Gabriella said as she stumbled backwards holding her head, "My bad." she muttered as she looked up at the boy,

"Not a problem, babe." the male said with a wink before jogging away.

She rolled her eyes, "Typical."

------♥------

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to her alarm ringing.

"God." she muttered before standing up and getting ready for class.

Her classes had been amazing so far.

It was lunch she planned on skipping it.

She sat on a random rock and took out her lyrics notebook and began to write.

------♥------

"Hey man!" A guy patted Troy's shoulder, "Heard you broke up with Kris."

Troy shrugged, "Who cares, Cam, she's just another chick."

"Dude whats up with you?"

"Nothing." he squinted and looked around the campus before swinging a sip of his Pepsi.

"Hey dude, who's that." he nodded the way a long dark haired girl who sat alone with there back facing them.

"I think I bumped into her yesterday, let me go see." With that Cam rushed to the girl.

"Hey there, beautiful." Cam whispered into her ear.

Gabriella instinctively put her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch, fiesty sorry." Cam whined.

"Sorry." Gabriella shrugged then went back to her notebook.

She sat there in skinny jeans, black low-top chuck taylors, a gray tank top with a dark blue bust and a black bow in her hair.

To put it this way, she had changed a lot.

"But you are beautiful." he said sitting on the grass in front of her.

She jumped forgetting he was still there, "Uh thanks. "

"I'm Cam."

"Thats nice."

"And you are?" he questioned standing once again.

"Gabriella."

"Come with me." he held his hand out to her.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet some friends." he shrugged and shook his hand once more.

Sighing, she stood not taking his hand.

"Alright." He began to walk with her quietly before reaching a bunch of jocks chatting.

"Hey guys."

Gabriella scanned the crowd of people that turned to her.

There was two males doing basketball moves before stopping and looking at them.

Then a girl in a cheerleading uniform that it looked like with her arms around a guy.

Then two girls, one putting her arms around a brown haired boys neck whispering into his arm before nodded towards Cam and Gabriella.

"Who's this?" Kris asked entering the crowd with her hands on her hips shooting the girl whispering in Troy's ear a look.

Troy turned and his eyes caught Gabriella, causing her jaw to drop, "Gabriella?" he questioned.

Cam looked at him, "Dude I thought you didn't know who it was, oh wait...that Gabriella?"

Everyone turned to Gabriella who stood there in shock. 

**A/N: ****And there we have it! **

**Excited now?**


	14. THANK YOUS!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited (not a word), and alerted.

Honestly, THANK YOU.

The Sequel will be out soon, it'll be called, **The Unseen Picture**, or something like that.

Stats:

Words: 19394  
Chapters: 13  
Reviews: 130  
Hits: 12773  
Favorites: 33  
Alerts: 52

Chapter 1:

musicalfreak  
rmsraven2008  
HSMandChelseaFCfan  
marebear11  
carito06  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
Line 101

Chapter 2:

HSMandChelseaFCfan  
marebear11  
vane06  
ilovelakers  
x-ImAgInE-x  
KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae  
xxLARREN'GARRENxx33  
freakygeniusgirl12141  
ZacEfronIsHot  
DutchIcePrincess  
xxfallblossomsxx  
rmsraven2008  
XoXbAbYbXoX

Chapter 3:

xKristinax  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
x-ImAgInE-x  
musicalfreak  
marebear11  
LizzieRokasGermain  
carito06  
perfectpeony  
xl-lisa-lx  
HSMandChelseaFCfan

Chapter 4:

zanessa101totally  
dancinluva20  
jUztafAn  
LucasGrabeelIsHott  
ilovelakers  
freakygeniusgirl12141  
marebear11  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
carito06  
HSMandChelseaFCfan

Chapter 5:

trumpetrulez101  
kyos-girl101  
LizzieRokasGermain  
Ineee  
magnifique  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx.  
marebear11  
golfprincess  
HSMandChelseaFCfan  
jUztafAn  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
HSMxPiratesoftheCaribbeanxHSM  
gogopoleen  
mYkah jade

Chapter 6:

ITSzanessa4everh  
marebear11  
golfprincess  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
HSMandChelseaFCfan  
Sharpette  
.Charmzi.  
magnifique

Chapter 7:

Just-Makin-A-Mess  
jUztafAn  
LizzieRokasGermain  
kmonty  
xxfallblossomsxx  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
DutchIcePrincess  
dannirox4eva  
carito06  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
icybabie

Chapter 8:

x-ImAgInE-x  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
Beccax  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
Sweet.Love.xO  
dixiegirl  
xl-lisa-lx  
titandancer21  
.Charmzi.

Chapter 9:

xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
puppyluv94  
xl-lisa-lx  
i heart hairspray  
HSMobsessed23  
skittleysweet  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
HSMandChelseaFCfan

Chapter 10:

lnburoker  
dixiegirl  
kyos-girl101  
marebear11  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
Wilamehna99

Chapter 11:

20-zanessa-07  
Sharpette  
i heart hairspray  
StarGrl123  
xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
lnburoker  
preppygirl26  
foreverlily  
kyos-girl101  
Wilamehna99  
HSMandChelseaFCfan  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
zanessafan19

Chapter 12:

xxIfWeWereAMoviexx  
fantasyluva0512  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
kyos-girl101  
puppyluv94  
Wilamehna99  
highvoice  
skittleysweet  
HSMandChelseaFCfan

Chapter 13:

xl-lisa-lx  
Wilamehna99  
kyos-girl101  
dannirox4eva  
xxyou're the music in mexx  
highvoice  
Just-Makin-A-Mess  
i heart hairspray  
XoXbAbYbXoX  
HSMandChelseaFCfan


	15. Sequel Up

Hey!

Well, this is only to inform you that I put up the sequel.

The name is Those Thousand Words.

I might need some help, so PM me if you have ideas.

Thanks!


End file.
